Merthur Roller-coaster Au
by neversleepingalwaysdreaming
Summary: 'I work at the booth and you keep responding to the automated voice au' Methur Arthur works at a roller-coaster booth, Merlin is a smart-ass.


**Rollercoaster AU- 'I work at the booth and you keep responding to the automated voice au' Methur**

Arthur Pendragon loved working at the theme park and most importantly, he loved working at the rollercoaster booths. Arthur liked to watch people's faces as the braced themselves for what was coming, and then seeing the end result when they got off the ride.

The only thing that bothered Arthur about working at the booth were the long days when the park was practically empty and only one or two people went on the ride- like today.

Glancing at the time and realizing he only had half an hour before the end of his shift- he didn't have to close up the park today _thank god_ \- he turned his attention to the line. He watched as a new set of people stood by and waited for the cart to come back.

Arthur's attention lingered on the dark haired, blue eyed boy standing with his- probably girlfriend- with her dark hair and brown skin. Leon gave Arthur a thumbs up from where he was standing and Arthur switched on the automated voice.

"P _lease wait until all previous passengers have left the ride before climbing on board_ " the voice said.

"Nah, I'd rather trample the other passengers in to hope to get on first and cause a delay". The new voice startled Arthur and his head snapped in the direction of where the voice had spoken. Arthur managed to glimpse at the blue-eyed boy being whacked playfully by his girlfriend.

"Merlin" she had hissed, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. The boy- Merlin- shrugged, looking pleased with himself.

The automated voice continued.

" _Please follow all instructions- your safety is important to us_ "

"Well I hope so since if it isn't we all MIGHT DIE" Merlin said again, shaking his fist animatedly at the speaker. His girlfriend hushed him, grinning. Arthur found himself chuckling as he went through the rest of the security checks.

It continued on like this, smart-ass comments as the automated voice boomed over the speakers. Arthur found himself laughing along with Merlin's girlfriend- Gwen he picked up- as people stared at Merlin angrily.

After another snide comment, to roller-coaster was on its way back to the boarding area just as Gwaine came into the booth.

"Times up princess, you need to help Leon with the seats". Gwaine said, pulling Arthur out of the chair. Rolling his eyes, he made for the door. "Cheer up mate- at least you can flirt with the smart ass talker you drooling over".

Arthur almost fell over but composed himself.

"Yeah, I'm sure his girlfriend would appreciate that" Arthur said, rolling his eyes once more.

"Nah, I was talking to Leon before who told me that Morganna knows the girl, Gwen, and Gwen is totally in love with this dude called Lance and that the beautiful boy over there, totally gay by the way, is single" Gwaine winked at Arthur and shoved him out the door. "Now go".

Arthur didn't even bother asking Gwaine why he asked so many questions, that was just Gwaine, and made his way towards the cart.

" _Once on the ride, please fasten your seat-belts and wait to be checked by a member of the crew_ " the automated voice came again as Arthur started helping people with their seat-belts.

"What? Wouldn't it be better to leave my seat-belt off so I can go flying when we go through the loop?" Merlin's voice rang out just as Arthur got to him and Arthur leaned close to Merlin while he helped with his seat-belt.

"Don't you know anything? The loop would keep you in your seat, it's the upside down but you have to worry about. Feel free to leave it off" Arthur winked at Merlin once he said it and saw with satisfaction that a blush was creeping its way to Merlin's cheeks.

Mutely, Merlin put his seat-belt on and Arthur tugged in tighter onto Merlin's body. Merlin had been working here a long time but he had never felt such sexual tension between himself and a rider before. He smirked and looked at Merlin.

"We don't want you falling out now do we?" Arthur said. Merlin had gone red to the tips of his ears and Arthur's smirk grew.

Arthur continued down the line and gave Gwaine a thumbs up with Leon. Gwaine sent the ride into motion and Arthur really hoped the girlish scream belonged to Merlin.

When the ride came back around, Arthur helped people out of the ride and was surprised to see Merlin shifting his weight nervously, biting his lip. Arthur turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

"Hi. I'm Merlin and uh- I was wondering if you uh… wantedtomeetupafter your shift finishes and getadrinkorsomething". Merlin spoke so fast it took a moment for Arthur to process it before he smiled.

"Sure. I finish in 15 minutes, I'll meet you by the entrance to this ride? Oh, I'm Arthur by the way" Arthur smiled at Merlin whose face had broken out into an enormous grin before Arthur turned his attention to the new people getting on the ride and helping them in.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Merlin get a high-five from Gwen and Arthur had to bite back a smirk.

15 minutes later, Arthur said his goodbyes to Gwaine and Leon and made his way towards the entrance of the ride. Merlin was standing there, nervous and looking around. His eyes made contact with Arthur's and Arthur was blinded by yet another huge smile, crinkling at the eyes.

"Shall we go?" Arthur asked. Merlin laughed.

"We shall".

Arthur learns a lot about Merlin that day, and they made plans to continue seeing each other.

After their first kiss, Arthur had leaned over to Merlin's ear and whispered "I'm glad you decided to put your seat-belt on". Merlin had just laughed, kissed Arthur again and whispered back "so am I".

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, none of the characters are mine- I am absolute Merthur trash. If you liked it, follow me on tumblr at **fanfictionistheykeytothesoul** and hopefully I will post more- please give me feedback. _

_Love you all, hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
